The Other Well
by GoddessInu03
Summary: Kagsess The Inuyasha gang go out in search of Naraku and rest up in a village. Eventually Kagome ends up in a different world what will she do? How will she get along with Sesshomaru to make it home safely?
1. The Temple

It was a really hot day in Feudal Japan and Everybody in the group (Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, kirara, and Shippou) was on edge. Kagome was carrying her

yellow pack on her back and walking next to Sango who was very disturbed by Miroku's numerous attempts of groping her that he had one scarlet handprint on each

cheek and a pretty big bump on his head. Shippou was being carried by Kagome, Kirara was trailing along Sango while swishing her tail and the boys were behind the girls.

The group was heading towards some mysterious mountains because monks residing in the village close by ( unknown to them) felt a strong aura. The group

thought that it may possibly be Naraku.

" Hey, is that a temple?" asked Shippou who was now perched on Kagome's shoulder and was waving to the group to take a look. "It is." Miroku replied looking

grateful. " Oh great I can't wait to rest and bathe, it is so hot!" exclaimed Kagome, while running a little closer to get a good view of the temple and village close by (

known to them now). Inuyasha looking pissed yelled "We are not stopping at some dumb temple and resting we are here to look for Naraku!" Kagome feeling still very

edgy but patient because she knew she'd get her way with or without a few sit commands, replied nicely " Inuyasha nobody can sense Naraku close by and the sun is

setting already, so we might as well make camp here!" With that she ran off, with the rest of the group following her happily towards the temple to find a nice room to

board in for the night. Inuyasha on the other hand turned fiercely towards the setting sun and glared at it as if it would go back up under Inuyasha's intense glare. Then

when he realized he could do nothing about it, he stormed off to catch up with the group.

So how was it? Was it good or bad? Please review if you liked it or didn't like I don't care just review. I wont update until I get atleast two or more reviews ok thanks

bye


	2. What Happened!

The Next Morning

Kagome was the last up and feeling refreshed even though everybody slept on straw mats in the small hut that Miroku paid for, for the night. Even though Kagome had her sleeping bag she felt that it might be rude to refuse the sleeping mats.  
Last Night Kagome and the group met a nice lady named Boa who gave them their room. Boa was an old lady who just reached her 50's and her hair was black with little gray hairs on the side of her face and dark brown eyes that looked black if you were to glance at her. She told them that they would meet the monks that had felt the strong aura that passed through their village in the morning, and that she would fetch them.  
(Now) Kagome glanced at the others. Miroku was next to Sango and had his staff in his hand while Sango was petting Kirara in her lap. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall looking bored and Shippou was running towards her.  
"Kagome your awake!" yelled Shippou happily while pouncing on her and taking her back down on her mat. "Good morning Shippou." Yawned Kagome while she got back up and picked Shippou up to hug and then hold him. Kagome feeling suddenly so thirsty like her throat was parched dry just had to get a drink. "I'm going to get a drink." "Bring your backpack with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome bent down near her sleeping mat and picked up her backpack when Sango said, "I'll come with you." While getting up and straightening her day outfit. Then, Kagome and Sango together along with Shippou and Kirara walked outside leaving the boys alone.  
It was a really nice day and it wasn't too hot like yesterday but Kagome felt like her throat was getting drier. The well where Kagome was headed was very easy to find just in case the boys needed to find them, since it was in the middle of the village and surrounded by many flowers. Kagome was still holding Shippou from earlier and Kirara was trotting alongside Sango.  
"Kagome, do you think Naraku passed through this village?" asked Sango worriedly wondering about her younger brother Kohako whenever Naraku was mentioned. Kagome thinking of what Sango said replied, "If Naraku passed through this village he would have killed everyone and the monks should have seen the miasma." Sango feeling reassured looked at the well in front of them. Kagome set Shippou down on the grass and him and Kirara ran a little away from the well to pick and look at the pretty flowers, while Kagome looked down the well at the little water bucket and wooden water cup.  
Sango started to pull on the rope to get the water bucket for Kagome but it was very heavy and it took a lot of struggling even for her a demon slayer( unnoticed by Kagome) to get it up for Kagome to reach. When Sango finally had it up Kagome grabbed the bucket and the water cup and drank gratefully that her throat was cured and all thanks to Sango. Kagome gave Sango thankful looks.  
Sango, happy to help Kagome from her thirst laid down on the grass to rest feeling a little tired and enjoy the sunshine on her face while she closed her eyes and napped. Kagome had just glanced at Sango laying down and finished the last drop of water she could get from her cup when she heard a clashing of swords. Before Kagome could turn around she dropped her water cup down the well and felt someone run into her and she fell into the well along with a sword that barely missed her cheek by inches and somebody else right behind her. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha yell out "Kagome" sounding scared. Now that made Kagome scared, who can make Inuyasha scared? She thought to herself just before she disappeared from the Feudal Era.  
Meanwhile  
Inuyasha crashed headfirst into the well. Inuyasha had tried to stop Sesshoumaru from attacking Kagome but only managed to call out her name and stop Sesshoumaru from stabbing her ( he ONLY managed to just save her life and he acts like it is nothing lol). Inuyasha feeling furious and very confused looked behind him to see Miroku running towards him and Sango, Shippou, and Kirara already gathering around the well. When they all circled around the well and stared down Miroku said, "It's too quiet, what happened to them?" Inuyasha thinking he was being spoken to replied "I don't know Miroku but I'm going to find out!" With that said he jumped on the ledge of the well and tipped over the side. SPLASH!  
"There's only water down here" Inuyasha's voice echoed up towards the leering faces over the well. " Maybe if you go deeper it might lead to a water cave."Miroku wisely suggested. Inuyasha plunged down again but came back sputtering for air. "It's too deep even if Sesshoumaru could make it farther then me; Kagome is just human and can't hold her breath that long." "Maybe Boa knows something about this well that we don't and maybe you can tell us a little about HOW THE HECK SESSHOUMARU GOT INVOLVED WITH THIS…. OH MY GOSH, HE IS WITH KAGOME!" Shouted Sango who was now pulling Inuyasha's soaking form roughly out of the well by the front of his red haori to get some answers. "It's not my fault I'm as mad as you are…maybe if YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED HER OR WARNED HER THI- "OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!" Yelled Sango in Inuyasha's face and now infuriated.  
"Now you two lets calm down and ha-  
"CALM DOWN?" Inuyasha and Sango both shouted at Miroku.  
"Yes if you two both hush up we could go get Boa and get some answers. Now let's get Boa." Miroku commanded. Shippou being the only one who didn't say anything (or couldn't say anything meaning Kirara) because he didn't know what happened except that it had something to do with kagome said innocently, "Where's Kagome?" Right when he said that he instantly regretted it because three loud and now angry people yelled "WE DON'T KNOW!" Shippou feeling very scared of the others but worried about Kagome scampered after everyone now leaving the well towards the temple. (Poor Shippou everyone took their anger out on him how sad)

So how was it? Please review just at least say good or something. The next chapter will have Kagome and Sesshomaru so don't worry ok well please review hope you liked it bye.


	3. The Other Side

Kagome hit the dirt hard feeling like she bruised her butt and she was wet from the well.

If anyone saw her she'd guess she looked like a wet sitting duck, and that's exactly what

Sesshomaru thought, except a little worse.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on two feet even though he was soaking wet

(I know what does that have to do with being wet? well he could have slipped? lol) and

glanced down to see Inuyasha's wench sitting down on her butt like a wet dog. Her skirt

which was so short it came up midthigh was very indecent and in her current situation it

was a little higher than normal. Feeling like he couldn't look at her any longer he started

looking at their surroundings. There were enormous trees, short trees, with vines, without

vines, spikes, or thorns and the grass was unusually thick and tall. The trees had many

leaves on them and the colors weren't like any colors from Japan. The weirdest thing was

the flowers, which were green and had spikes on them, but that wasn't the weird part.

When flies landed on it, it closed shut trapping the fly inside. Sesshomaru smirked,

what an interesting flower. I must have one.

Kagome had just noticed her surroundings and knew she was in a jungle or forest maybe

even a mix of both. 'Wait, how can I be in a jungle? I just fell through a well with...' Kagome

looks around searching for some one else. To her left looking as perfect as ever even as he

was a little wet. Sesshomaru wore his usual armor and silk kimonos. Panicking now Kagome

scrambled up and started figetting with her backpack on her back looking for a weapon when

he spoke. "Don't waste your time girl I'm not going to try to kill you anymore." Kagome

surprised he had spoken and then angry, "What do you mean I'm not going to try to kill you any-

more? Kagome mimicked. Then realization hit her, "Tha that was you? You tackled me down

that well and almost killed me with that sword!" Kagome looked around knowing the sword was

on the ground somewhere, and sure enough there it was. Laying near the side of the well, it was

rusty not what she expected a weapon from Sesshomaru would acquire. Though it was rusty so

was Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in its normal form so maybe this sword was deceiving her. Studying

it closer it had midnight blue zig zag lines down the whole thing. "You know what ? Your smarter

than Inuyasha, but still stupid to talk to me like that." Sesshomaru said while looking at her with

a death glare that hid his curiosity. "I'm not afraid of you." Kagome lied defiantly, though she was

shaking with fear. "Do not lie wench you cannot trick this Sesshomaru. Even if you didn't fear me

which is unlikely, you should fear this place because I am not protecting you even though we are

stuck together in this place. I will not protect a weak human like you." "Well, sorry to burst your

bubble but you may not have a choice. If you kill me or let me die in this jungle then you may not

get home and you'll be stuck here forever, literally." (taiyoukai's live a long time)Kagome shouted

Sesshomaru thought about this and knew she had a point except for the burst your bubble part.

What did that mean? This human is strange and unlike any he ever saw. She even talked and

dressed unusually too. Lost in thoughts and questions about the girl he shook his head and snarled

"Fine, wench I'll watch you and won't let any harm come to you but we are not FRIENDS and when

we get back you will tell no one I helped you, got that?" Sesshomaru questioned. 'If we get home

thought Kagome sadly. "Yes... oh yes we are not friends I understand perfectly and I promise I

won't tell anyone what happened between us ... unless you want me to." Kagome replied innocently

"I, Sesshomaru have no intentions of changing my mind." Sesshomaru stated. 'yea just like you had

no intentions of protecting me.' "Ok whatever you say, Sesshomaru." Kagome murmured "What do

you mean whaeva? You speak strange things." Sesshomaru said suspiciously. "I do? Well I'll explain

once you tell me how we ended up here." Kagome motioned to the place around them." I will not listen

to your demands, wench." Kagome ignoring the wench part replied "Please, lord Sesshomaru can you

tell me how this happened?" "Fine I only will tell you because it's important." With that said he sat on the

well they came from and he told her what happened. When he was finished Kaogme questioned "Wait

a sec let me get this straight. You heard from some toad messenger that a sword in the temple we were

at has power beyond this world? So you thought you can get it and defeat Inuyasha with it?" "Yes that is

correct and, actually the sword is greater than tetsusaiga." "Yes but so is the tenseiga! didn't you think it

could be another tenseiga because it was in a temple, you know." "Do not question me, girl I wanted the

sword so I got it." "For power? That is so typical just like all the other males. Inuyasha wanting to be full

demon and Naraku and Kouga using the jewel shards." Do not compare me with those half breeds and

that loud wolf lord. Know your place woman." "Ok, ok jeez you don't have to get angry." "What is this jeez you speak

of?" "Oh I still haven't told you, well first I have a question. what does stealing the sword have to do with me?

Remember you attacked me down that well your sitting on!" "Yes I remember girl I don't need reminding. I

attacked you because the sword gives visions and I saw you in the vision standing near the well, and I

thought I was supposed to kill you. I didn't think it meant something about the well behind you." "Is that all you

think of Sesshomaru, Kill, kill, kill? But that was SO NICE of you Sesshomaru!"Kagome yelled." What are you

saying I just said I was trying to kill you." "I was being sarcastic." "Enough of your silly words and tell me why

you are...different." "Ok well...um you know the bone eaters well?" "I am aware of that" "Ok well when I jump

down it I go to the future. I'M from the future. It is actually a lot like this well but no water and a different time

period... AND OH MY GOSH if we jump through this one we'll probably go back!" "It's most unlikely that

simple." "Well what do we got to lose? Lets try anyways." Kagome pulled herself up from the ground and now

a little damp picked up Sesshomaru's sword, handed it to him, and stepped on the lip of the well where

Sesshomarunow stood strapping the new sword to his waist. "Um... for this to work we must... hold hands so

we don't get separated in case this doesn't work." Kagome blushed now embarrassed. Sesshomaru heard

what she said really fast but now smirking (because she blushed) wanted to torture her. "What did you say?"

He asked innocently. Kagome now beet red shouted "We must HOLD HANDS!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's

hand not affected by this little thing even though Kagome was blushing furiously. Kagome wanting to talk her way

out of embarrassment commanded, "On the count of three, one...two...THREE!" They both jumped down

in the water well and only got soaked again. Sesshomaru knew this wouldn't work but now wanting to rub it in he

asked "Do we have to HOLD HANDS back up to?" Kagome hearing his smart ass remark tried not to be affected

and acted seriously "No we... climb up." Sesshomaru listening to her for once was already half way up when Kagome

put her foot on the bottom of the rock wall. Sesshomaru was up by the time she climbed three stones and was waiting

for her to ask for help because he knew she couldn't get up without help. Sure enough Kagome couldn't get up without

dropping her backpack or falling all the way down. Even though she dreaded asking for help she had no choice. Maybe

if you count falling all the way down and bruising your butt so bad it was numb, an option than she had two choices but

one she didn't recommend. Without wasting another minute thinking about because she was afraid she actually might

choose the one she didn't recommend she pleaded to Sesshomaru. "Hey Lord Sesshomaru can you please pull me

up?" Sesshomaru already waiting for her to ask loving to tease and embarrass her asked "We need to HOLD HANDS,

right?" Kagome now annoyed as ever but blushing again shouted in his sensitive ears, "Godamnet Sesshomaru, YES

we hold hands, ok? Now when your done having fun laughing at me help me up." "No need to be hasty, wench."

Sesshomaru now done joking around grabbed her hands and heaved her up out of the well along with her backpack.

Kagome now drenched along with Sesshomaru looked towards the falling sun. It was getting dark and Kagome was

cold and hungry. Sesshomaru can you g-" "I know what you want girl and I will get it because I promised I would help

you and you need it." "Sesshomaru will you please stop calling me girl, call m-" "Do you like wench better?" "No! I

want you to call m-" "Bitch" Sesshomaru suggested harshly "NO!" Kagome shouted. "Y you are such an... arrogant 

..bastard!"Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her shoulders roughly "How dare you talk to me like that you worthless

human." "It hurts doesn't it, Sesshomaru to be talked to like your nothing. Well that's how I feel. I respect you by calling

you lord Sesshomaru but you can't even call me kagome or priestess?"Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru regretting

what he said for the first time said "Fine I'll call you priestess and nothing else. I am off to get firewood and food."

Sesshomaru left quickly leaving Kagome alone but not in danger. Kagome hoped he didn't return so quickly

because she had to get dressed. Kagome grabbed her pack off her back and dropped it on the grass

and started digging through it for spare clothing. Kagome took out everything in there, soap, shampoo, conditioner,

washcloth, hairbrush, hairspray, flashlight, first aid kit, lighter, hair ties, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, school book,

water bottle, lip balm, ramen, two lollipops, crackers, jeans, t-shirt, underwear, socks, sleeping bag, and pj's. (sorry I

wrote everything in there lol and also all that stuff i listed was small for traveling except the clothes lol) Then changing as

quickly as possible into her Pj's and placing her sleeping bag on the

grass and her wet clothes on the well to dry. Kagome sat cross legged on her sleeping bag and started to put

everything back except for her toothbrush, toothpaste, lighter, and flashlight since she couldn't see in the dark if

Sesshomaru were to come back. Kagome also had to light the fire. When everything was in proper order she looked

at the night sky. It was really dark and the stars were brighter and bigger than she had ever seen them even compared

to the Feudal Era's stars. Also she thought she even saw one of the planets. (besides the moon) Kagome wasn't good

in astronomy so she couldn't quite name it. "Priestess" Kagome turned to the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and saw

him walking towards her with red berries, firewood, and a medium sized animal all in one hand because he only had one

arm. Kagome got off her sleeping bag and grabbed the firewood while Sesshomaru skinned the animal. Kagome couldn't

bare to watch it was just too sad, so she set up firewood and lit it on fire with her lighter. Sesshomaru put the meat on Tokijin,

and roasted it on the fire and gave Kagome berries to snack on. Kagome accepted the berries gratefully. "Thank you"

Sesshomaru just nodded.Kagome looked at the berries and at once recognized them as cranberries which were a little

sour and bitter but they were better than nothing.(not by much though) Kagome watched Sesshomaru turning the meat

round and round so it got cooked everywhere. When it was cooked well done he held it out for her. Kagome was going

to grab it but Sesshomaru pulled it away. "This is Tokijin remember it posses(bad spelling) people you must not touch

it." Kagome blushed again and felt like an uncivilized caveman because she had to eat in front of him and from him!

"Don't you want some?" Kagome asked feeling guilty though she didn't do anything wrong. "No, eat I know your hungry."

"Ok" Kagome said shyly and she took a small bite. It was sweet meat like orange chicken but without the sauce and she

loved it but was to shy to take bigger bites. "Sesshomaru do you want some it is really good." Kagome asked "No I know

your hungry and you can take bigger bites than that." Kagome feeling (um what is the word) embarrassed (again) that she

was found out said "I can't eat all of this ." Kagome replied, now staring at Sesshomaru while nibbling at the meat.

'Sesshomaru is beautiful... oh my gosh did I say that? Well he is but I can't talk like that. We aren't even friends. But he is

really hot though. Oh my gosh I have been around Miroku too long! He is rubbing off on me!' Sesshomaru watched Kagome

as she thought to herself and saw emotions crossing over her face and a faint pink blush crawled on her face and looked

like it belonged there because it looked nice there lighting up her whole face. Sesshomaru snapping out of his thoughts

turned away from Kagome disgusted by what he thought of her. Kagome concentrated on eating her meat so her thoughts

wouldn't wander managed to finish the whole thing. "I need to brush my teeth. Is there a river or lake nearby? Kagome

asked quietly. "No they are too far to walk or run by foot of a human," Sesshomaru replied remembering the lake he saw

while catching the animal. "Oh...well...oh I can use the water in my water bottle and the well!" Kagome announced happily

and with that she grabbed her pack picked out her water bottle, leapt up and bounded towards the well with toothpaste and toothbrush in one hand and water and

flashlight on in the other. Sesshomaru having nothing to do picked up Tokijin that

was moments before used for a skewer to eat meat from started to clean it with his sword cloth. Sesshomaru was done by

the time Kagome came back and he waited for her to put her things away and go to sleep but instead spoke to him.

"Sesshomaru ... um do you want to share the sleeping bag? Not both of us in it just used like a blanket." Kagome suggested

Sesshomaru confused at her offer replied "I do not need your blanket for warmth, priestess" Kagome blushing again whispered

"Ok Sesshomaru but when you do get cold please tell me." Kagome slid into her sleeping bag and disappeared for a second

but came back out and used her backpack for a pillow. Sesshomaru watched her and layed against a tree behind him wanting

to stay up a little longer to make sure she fell asleep, but he wasn't far behind her when he fell asleep too.

Ok how was it? longer than the other chapters. So please review with the usual advice, questions, or anything else ok Thanks. Oh and sorry I messed up on the

typing my computer sucks.


	4. The Story Behind The Sword

Meanwhile

The Inuyasha Gang were currently sitting in Boa's Hut that was close to the temple and already had told the wise old woman that reminded all of Kaeda that Kagome had disappeared down the old well.

"Lady Boa do you know what happened to Kagome?"

Miroku asked kindly of the elder woman.

"Well there is a legend about the well having special powers-"

Boa started calmly but was soon interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Apparently it aint no damn legend old hag!" Inuyasha hastily remarked standing up in anger.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Boa asked questioningly looking at Inuyasha with her black eyes.

"Hmp" Inuyasha grunted and sat back down facing away from the little circle everyone made to listen to Boa's story.

"Please continue on Boa and ignore the little interruption our friend has caused" Sango stated kindly sounding like a wise priestess that impressed Miroku.

"Anyways legend has it that long ago before our time (meaning most humans) there was a grand battle between two Great Demon lords. One from the West-"

"You mean Inutaishou!" (Inuyasha's dad. I don't know if I spelled that right) Inuyasha asked now interested because his father was mentioned and it was his family history.

"That is correct Inuyasha. As I was saying one lord was from the west and the other from the North. The Northern Lord was a Fox demon-"

"Like me!" Shippo asked excitedly bouncing near Sango's side and Miroku's side and carefully avoiding to accidentally step on Kirara where she rested on the hut floor ignoring the current story.

"Shut up Shippo cant you see she's trying to tell a story. Your just a kid why would your heritage be in the-"

"Correct Shippo" Boa answered secretly amused at how ironic this story is. (Boa's Thoughts) Two demons battling just like these two demons in front of me. Same type too but the past demons were older and didn't bicker like children they instead seriously battled.

The rest of the gang glared at Inuyasha who was oblivious that his earlier reaction was almost identical to Shippo's.

"ANYWAYS, the fox demon had many tricks but wasn't very good at combat battles except he did have a very interesting sword. No one knows the swords history but we know that it had powers to send someone out of this area or world.(Miroku and Sango shared a quick glance both thinking about Kagome's world. Inuyasha was slow to catch on.) So in the middle of battle after most of the Fox's tricks had been used up and he was losing the battle he drew his Sword. The fox was going to try to just hit the Taiyoukai once to send him to another world. But the fox had never tried out his sword, very foolish of him but he was only told of the sword by his family that he should only use it in great need. The fox believed that this was the time, for his life was on the line. The Taiyoukai was coming for the final blow and barely missed a strange scent of power hurled his way that struck the ground to his left where the well now lays. The fox had missed his only chance of striking the Taiyoukai and paid for it with his life. The Taiyoukai sleighed the fox and threw his body in the well like hole he made for himself and left in search of a few lands he had won. Now the well Kagome your friend has fallen in was the same hole the fox was threw in. That well has power. The water that comes out of it is very fine and does not have an end. What my people believe is that the sword the taiyoukai stole had made that hole for an escape. The fox was too late to see a vision the sword should have gave him before he died. The sword was left on the ground where our long since deceased priests had found it. The Taiyoukai that stole the sword saw the new vision which sadly had Kagome standing in front of the well and that probably confused him. The Taiyoukai went after kagome and the sword had finally taken someone to the other side. Kagome was most likely touching Sesshomaru and she went with him. Anyways we tried to protect the sword from demons like him but he was just too strong and he broke through our barriers and easily passed us." Boa finished.

"Lady Boa how did you know that the sword gives visions?" Miroku asked.

"The sword only gave one vision and that was the escape. When someone would touch it would show the well. If someone was standing in front of the well then that person would be in it too."

"So when the fox had it before he went into battle he surely must have held it sometime and didn't it show an escape then?" Sango asked confused.

"The Fox had never used it therefore there was no escape it could show, the fox probably had no idea it showed visions and even if he did know he probably forgot it long ago when he never saw any, thinking he was told a lie."

"Ok then _great story _but how do we get KAGOME BACK!" Inuyasha shouted now impatient that the story they were told took up the rest of the day.

"Inuyasha we do not know that much we barely know as much as we told you. The sword is still a mystery, we could be totally be wrong about the sword. For all we know it could be just a sword that has a power a little like yours and it gives visions of the well because that was where its power was last used."

"You mean to tell us that you know all about this stupid sword but you don't even know the most important part, how to get back from the world the sword sends you to? Inuyasha asked incredulous.

"I am sorry Inuyasha but that is correct." Boa stated sadly looking over the now tired and disappointed group.

"Damnit!" inuyasha cursed under his breathe and stormed outside to the groups hut. The rest of the group soon followed after inuyasha after saying good night to Boa. The group had all laid on their mats in their hut but precious needed sleep couldn't distract any of them from their one questioning thought. 'Where was Kagome?'

please review if you even care about me updating which isnt going to be anytime because of the holiday and the sad review count anyway review if it was good or worth it or bad. Thanks bye


End file.
